


Лестницы и змеи

by hlebobulovna, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlebobulovna/pseuds/hlebobulovna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Дайшо ничего не знает о нём — ни факультета, ни имени.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Konoha Akinori
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129493
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты G-T 2021





	Лестницы и змеи

Дайшо влюблён. 

В растянутые на коленках джинсы, бесформенные свитера и футболки с кислотными принтами. В длинную русую челку и измазанные чернилами пальцы. Дайшо может видеть _его_ только в столовой, которая напоминает огромный муравейник, где брошенные украдкой взгляды теряются за бесконечным потоком людей. Но он не против, ведь это помогает не выдать себя. 

Дайшо ничего не знает о _нём_ — ни факультета, ни имени. Не знает, но это не мешает ему фантазировать: об их первом разговоре, первой встрече, первом неловком соприкосновении рук. Первом объятии. 

В этот раз у _него_ футболка с надписью «Наруто учил не сдаваться», волосы собраны на макушке в забавный хвостик. Дайшо опускает глаза в тарелку и изо всех сил старается спрятать улыбку.

— Когда ты устанешь подсматривать и познакомишься? — Мика ставит поднос на стол и садится напротив.

Дайшо шипит на неё, но злиться на Мику по-настоящему у него никогда не получалось. Они встречались всю старшую школу и вместе поступили в Токийский университет, надеясь, что и этот отрезок пути пройдут рука об руку. Однако будущее не всегда такое, каким его хочется видеть: разные факультеты и режимы сделали своё дело. Мика стала чаще пропадать на ночных подработках, а позже и вовсе переехала из их маленькой квартиры в общежитие. Дайшо же с головой ушёл в проекты и студенческую активность, зарабатывая авторитет как перед преподавателями, так и перед другими студентами. Почувствовав, что всё сильнее отдаляются друг от друга, они решили разойтись — без скандалов и истерик, как взрослые люди, — и остаться хорошими друзьями. 

— Если бы я мог. — Дайшо меняет булочку Мики на своё апельсиновое желе. — Он всегда со своими друзьями. Я не могу вот так взять и подойти.

— Но ко мне же подошёл.

— Это было давно, и ты — девушка. Это другое.

— «Другое», значит, — Мика лукаво улыбается, отламывая ложкой кусочек десерта. — Тогда спроси совета у Куроо.

Катастрофа в лице Куроо Тецуро свалилась на Дайшо в середине второго курса. Руководство университета тогда объединило их факультеты в один, дав ему гордое название «Бизнес-администрирование». Если надо было разбиться на группы — их всегда возглавляли Дайшо и Куроо. Они обменивались оскорблениями при каждой случайной встрече: в лекционных залах, коридорах, на заднем дворе, куда все бегали покурить, даже в библиотеке. Но мало кто знал (точнее, никто, кроме Мики), что их азартная и временами наигранная вражда переросла в роман. Длился он недолго, но бурно: с поцелуями во время перерывов, громкими ссорами и не менее громкими примирениями. Они ничего не обещали друг другу и приятно проводили время. Когда интерес Куроо перекинулся на таинственную «длинноногую блондинку с исторического», отношения между ними вернулись в прежнее русло. 

Возможно, никто лучше Куроо не расскажет, как объяснить другому парню, что он тебе нравится.

— Ты права. — Дайшо подрывается с места. — Надо найти этого балбеса.

— Постой, я не имела в виду сейчас... Сугуру! — кричит Мика ему в спину.

На лаконичное «ты где?» в мессенджере Куроо отвечает: «Где обычно», и ноги сами несут Дайшо в зелёное «сердце» всего университета — к пруду, окружённому парком. Куроо там: растянулся на одной из лавочек, подложив под голову рюкзак, и греется под ласковым весенним солнцем. Настоящий бродячий кот. Запыхавшийся Дайшо скидывает его ноги и садится. Куроо ворчит:

— Если твоей единственной целью было прервать мой послеобеденный сон, то я сейчас тебя в воду скину.

— У меня вопрос. — Куроо делает вид, что не слушает, и продолжает жаловаться себе под нос. — Как первым заговорить с парнем?

— Ты уже большой мальчик, а не знаешь, как познакомиться с другим большим... мальчиком?

Вместо ответа Дайшо молчит и смотрит исподлобья. Куроо двигается ближе, в его бесстыжих глазах читается заинтересованность.

— Мы с ним знакомы? — Дайшо отрицательно качает головой. — С какого он факультета?

— Не знаю.

— Ладно. А зовут как? 

Дайшо отводит глаза.

— Ты хоть что-то про него знаешь?

— Он любит хрустящую курицу.

Куроо смеётся в голос, за что получает от Дайшо острым локтем по рёбрам:

— Клоун.

— Это я-то? — Иронично поднимает бровь Куроо. — Ты втрескался по уши в парня и не только не знаешь, как к нему подступиться, но и не имеешь ни малейшего представления, кто он. Но тебе повезло! Ведь я — добрейшей души человек, и готов помочь.

Идея найти Куроо уже не кажется хорошей. Надо было отшутиться от провокации Мики, как раньше, и довольствоваться тем, что есть. 

В конце концов, от безответной любви ещё никто не умирал.

— Тебе нужно его фото, — Куроо загибает палец, — которое потом следует отнести в клуб фотографии: руководство напрягло их редактировать личные дела студентов, так что информация на твоего ненаглядного там точно есть.

— И платить этим наглым вымогателям за молчание? Они ведь не поделятся такими данными бескорыстно. Я не могу, у меня есть какое-никакое достоинство.

— Напомнить, как мы скидывались, чтобы клуб удалил со всех носителей фото, где мы пьяными целуемся на посвяте у первокурсников?

— Его не было бы, если бы ты нас туда не потащил, — парирует Дайшо.

— А ты не особо и сопротивлялся!

— Да ты не помнишь ничего с того вечера, пьянь!

— Сам был не трезвее меня! — заводится Куроо.

— Куроо!

— Дайшо!

— Мальчики!

В поле зрения появляется Мика, но не подходит, а красноречиво стучит пальцем по циферблату наручных часов. Обеденный перерыв подходит к концу, скоро начнётся лекция, а им всем ещё нужно успеть дойти до своих корпусов. Дайшо фыркает и, показав Куроо язык, присоединяется к Мике. Позже ему на телефон приходит сообщение:

_Кошак [15:46]_

_Я уверен, что он будет на вечеринке в честь дня рождения универа. К этому времени найди его фото и как-то узнай имя. Постарайся не опозориться в процессе и… удачи, что ли? Чёртова змеюка._

Дайшо оборачивается на Куроо, который сидит через пару рядов. Тот ухмыляется и показывает средний палец. До вечеринки остаётся неделя.

***

Весна в Японии, как и во многих других странах, работает по принципу кнута и пряника: то нежно гладит солнечными лучами, то кошмарит дождливыми днями и серым хмурым небом. Симпатичная ведущая прогноза погоды советует обязательно взять с собой зонт. Дайшо выключает телевизор и трёт лицо. Он так и не смог нормально поспать: ворочался, перебирая и исключая те или иные варианты поиска заветной фотографии. Всегда есть возможность обратиться в клуб, как предложил Куроо, но Дайшо оставляет это на случай, если другого выхода не будет. 

В коридоре он медленно одевается. На плечо рядом с сумкой вешает чёрный зонт-трость с рукояткой, как у самурайского меча — подарок от театрального клуба за то, что он в исторической постановке подменил заболевшего актёра. Берёт с тумбочки ключи, бросает взгляд на зеркало. Ничего хорошего в нём не отражается: бледная кожа, покрасневшие глаза и синяки под ними, как в худшие времена дедлайнов. 

«Надо купить сигареты», — думает Дайшо. Он не то чтобы заядлый курильщик, но при сильном стрессе, например, перед экзаменами, позволяет себе подобную слабость. 

Занятия, кажется, идут бесконечно. Дайшо то и дело засыпает на заднем ряду под прикрытием одногруппников. Его помятый внешний вид не остаётся без внимания: приходится изворачиваться и объяснять ночным марафоном сериалов. Кто-то из девушек смущённо предлагает отпроситься в медкабинет или вовсе домой. Ему льстит чужая забота. 

На обеденном перерыве за _тем_ столом тихо и пусто, отчего Дайшо уныло размазывает рис по тарелке, пока Мика не садится рядом. Она чем-то взволнована и ёрзает на месте от нетерпения, но Дайшо больше волнуют её мокрые волосы и потемневшая от воды кофта.

— Зонтик забыла, — отвечает Мика на немой вопрос.

Недолго думая, Дайшо молча протягивает ей свой. Дождь за окном усиливается. 

— А ты?

— У меня следующее занятие недалеко от столовой, добегу. А у тебя ещё работа вечером. Не хочу, чтобы ты заболела.

Мика благодарно улыбается и осторожно делает глоток чая. За их спинами начинают перешёптываться: многие замечают, что если свободное время Дайшо проводит в компании приятелей-однокурсников, то в обед всегда сидит с Микой. Понятно, откуда растут ноги у слухов, что они встречаются. 

«Опоздали со своими сплетнями на пару лет», — ехидничает про себя Дайшо.

— У меня для тебя сюрприз. — Мика достаёт телефон. — Сортировала вчера галерею и наткнулась на кое-что.

Она показывает снимок своей подруги на фоне одного из многочисленных кафе, расположенных на территории кампуса. На заднем плане Дайшо видит компанию парней. Заметив его интерес, Мика приближает их лица. Он узнаёт _ту самую_ русую чёлку. Волосы собраны сзади, в руках — огромный стакан кофе, в глазах — бесконечная усталость.

— Качество хорошее, так что я обрежу и пришлю тебе. — Мика выпрямляется, гордая собой. — Что бы ты без меня делал?

Дайшо обнимает её одной рукой за плечи, прижимая к себе, а щекой трётся о голову.

— И правда, — шепчет он, — что бы я без тебя делал?

Она ворчит и поправляет волосы. У выхода из столовой они расстаются, Мика торопится на свои занятия, перепрыгивая через лужи. Дайшо смотрит ей вслед и всё больше хмурится. Представляет, как неприятно будет хлюпать в ботинках, как придётся ехать домой в сыром пальто, потому что оно не успеет высохнуть. Но ему везёт: возле двери кто-то оставил одноразовый магазинный зонт. Прозрачный, можно идти и наблюдать, как по его поверхности стекают капли воды. Проходя мимо мужского общежития, Дайшо оборачивается на шум. Семь человек громко смеются и бегут по лестнице, потом — по пешеходной дорожке, прикрывая головы рюкзаками и сумками. Компания обгоняет его. Дайшо видит яркую спортивную куртку и выглядывающий из-под неё белый медицинский халат. В мозгу щёлкает и загорается воображаемая лампочка. Он знает, кто может помочь ему в поисках. 

Вечером он звонит Мике:

— У меня заканчивается перерыв, давай быстро.

— Можешь показать то фото Ивайзуми и спросить, знает ли он, кто это?

— Почему именно он и почему именно я?

— Во-первых, он староста мужского общежития, я сегодня видел там, ну, сама знаешь, кого…

— Своего краша? — фыркает она. — И не закатывай глаза.

Дайшо закатывает глаза.

— Во-вторых, на нём был белый халат. И в-третьих, вы с Ивайзуми на одном факультете, тебе проще.

— Милый, я на сестринском деле, когда ты уже запомнишь? А он — на лечфаке.

— Ну, всяко рядом там. Пожалуйста, Мика. — Дайшо добавляет в голос просящие нотки.

— Хорошо, я спрошу, но только потому что — слышишь?! — ты ничего без меня не можешь. — Она кажется недовольной, но Дайшо уверен, что её веселит эта ситуация.

— И я тебя люблю. Удачной смены.

Мика не торопится с ответом. 

На следующий день за обедом она жалуется, что к Ивайзуми невозможно подойти: с момента их последнего разговора в общежитии успело случиться _что-то,_ из-за чего он ходит злой и срывается на любого, кто попадается под руку.

— Думаю, тебе нечего бояться. — Они проводят остаток перерыва, прогуливаясь по саду гинкго. — На моей памяти Ивайзуми ни разу не грубил девушкам.

— Надеюсь, ты прав. — Мика всю дорогу смотрит себе под ноги. 

Дайшо понимает её беспокойство. Вспомнить хотя бы случай, когда он заглянул к Куроо в комнату «обсудить проект», а потом Ивайзуми застал их с двумя пакетами банок из-под пива и гонял по всему этажу. 

Дома Дайшо смотрит на календарь, в котором, неожиданно для самого себя, отсчитывает дни до вечеринки. Часть клеток жирно зачёркнута. Он роется в столе и находит маркер. Колпачок открывается с характерным щелчком. Потом, подумав, берёт красный маркер и обводит субботу. 

Ближе к полуночи по «ФейсТайму» звонит Куроо. На экране появляется его уставшее лицо и кошмар на голове, который он гордо именует «причёской». Пока они разбирают хитро закрученное задание, рядом с Куроо то и дело мелькает чья-то острая коленка в клетчатых домашних штанах. Спустя время она исчезает из виду, Куроо подрывается, слышится шорох и звук закрывающейся двери. 

Заканчивают они глубокой ночью. Дайшо практически засыпает за столом, Куроо широко и заразительно зевает, не утруждаясь прикрыть рот ладонью. Перед тем как отключиться, они обмениваются колкостями, больше по привычке, чем из вредности. Дайшо еле доходит до кровати, забирается под одеяло и сворачивается калачиком. Забытый на столе телефон вибрирует, Дайшо скрипит зубами и накрывается с головой. Он разберётся с этим утром. 

За завтраком он вспоминает про ночное сообщение и заходит в мессенджер.

_Мика [3:50]_

_Пересланное сообщение_

_От Ивайзуми [23:54]_

_Этого парня среди наших оболтусов не припомню. Но на днях видел его в спортзале — отрабатывал физру вместе с ребятами из педагогического. Обратись к Сугаваре._

От неожиданности он не доносит ложку до рта, разбухшие от молока хлопья летят обратно в тарелку. Руки дрожат, пальцы не попадают по буквам, мешая набрать вразумительный ответ. Всё, что может Дайшо, это отправить эмоджи короны, чуть позже — змеи и сердечка. 

Всю дорогу до университета он пребывает в приятном волнении. В автобусе постукивает ногой в такт музыке в наушниках. Громче, чем обычно, приветствует одногруппников и непривычно рассеян в течение занятий. Он ловит Мику у дверей столовой, коротко целует её в висок и убегает в сторону факультета педагогики. 

Значит, Сугавара Коуши. Милый и добрейшей души человек. Вежливый, аккуратный и с очаровательной родинкой под глазом, любимчик преподавателей и обладатель самого большого количества шоколада на Валентинов день. Но в культмассовом секторе, где Сугавара — председатель, его называют демоном и катастрофой. Перед каждым мероприятием он с пеной у рта ругается с казначеем студенческого совета за финансирование, по ночам присылает в общий чат смазанные фотографии из баров, а плохие новости преподносит с улыбкой, от которой мороз по коже. 

С приходом Сугавары к руководству, культмасс выбил себе одну из пустых комнат отдыха, которых в университете было с избытком, но администрация ими делилась неохотно. У стен стоят готовые макеты, вывески и транспаранты, укрытые строительной плёнкой. Большой круглый стол завален черновиками, схемами, пакетами из фастфуда и одноразовыми стаканчиками. Местами виднеются липкие разводы от кофе. Подчинённые Сугавары напоминают зомби, которые плохо соображают, но стараются выполнять работу. Сам Сугавара тихо спорит с заместителем председателя студсовета, низко склонившись над бумагами, и чертит что-то затупившимся карандашом. У заместителя дёргается глаз. 

Дверь открыта нараспашку, но Дайшо вежливо стучит по косяку. Сугавара вскидывается на звук, его уставшее лицо моментально меняется, в глазах появляется блеск, губы растягиваются в улыбке.

— Пять минут перерыв, ребята.

В коридоре Дайшо оглядывается. Заместитель председателя что-то гневно строчит в телефоне, остальные, пользуясь внезапной передышкой, собирают мусор.

— У вас всё нормально?

— Ну, как сказать? — Сугавара трёт родинку под глазом. — Ректорат в честь дня рождения университета решил устроить фестиваль. С лавками, мероприятиями для приглашённых школьников и прочей мишурой. Мы этим занимаемся и... немного не успеваем. Ещё и вечеринка…

Вечеринка. Дайшо прикусывает щёку изнутри — не знает, как спросить. Сугавара, хвала его проницательности, начинает первым:

— Тебя к нам какими судьбами занесло?

— Да вот, — Дайшо старается как можно более небрежно достать телефон, — нужно этого парня найти. Слышал, он недавно с вашими в спортзале был. Узнаёшь?

Сугавара забирает телефон, внимательно рассматривает фотографию и после короткой паузы возвращает обратно.

— Сложно сказать, у нас столько народа учится, я не могу знать всех в лицо. Зачем он тебе понадобился?

— Денег должен, — говорит первое, что приходит в голову.

— Ты же никому в долг не даёшь.

— Так вышло, — цедит Дайшо.

Сугавара дотошно изучает его лицо, следит за тем, как между бровей залегла морщинка. От такого пристального внимания становится не по себе. А потом Сугавара, как ни в чём не бывало, пожимает плечами.

— К сожалению, от меня мало толку вышло. Но вот ты очень удачно зашёл. Лев!

На его голос из комнаты, сильно сгибаясь в дверном проёме, выходит парень. Бледный, с непропорционально длинными руками и ногами, он неуклюже кланяется и сутулится, за что получает от Сугавары шлепок по спине.

— Новенький в нашем коллективе, Хайба Лев. Первокурсник с сельскохозяйственного. Давай, поприветствуй семпая.

— Привет, — послушно и бесцеремонно здоровается Лев.

— Перевёлся к нам из России в начале месяца, ещё не освоился, — начинает издалека Сугавара. — Не проводишь его к инженерам? Надо им вывеску на переделку отнести, боюсь, он один потеряется, а времени в обрез.

— Я в няньки не нанимался, — огрызается Дайшо. — Сам его отведи, раз беспокоишься, как курица-наседка. Или дай карту.

— Раз тащился к нам через пол кампуса, значит, у тебя как минимум окно перед занятием. Дело ведь несложное.

— Отказываюсь.

— Я распоряжусь, чтобы на фестивале вашу лавочку поставили в самый дальний и мало проходимый угол. — Сугавара использует грязные приёмы. — Так что подумай ещё раз. 

Нетерпеливо постукивая по полу ногой, Дайшо ждёт, пока Лев сбегает за вывеской и три раза послушает наставления Сугавары. Он оказывается болтливым и не в меру любопытным: вертит головой в разные стороны и совсем не запоминает дорогу. Ответственную за фестиваль группу, которая устроилась в небольшом дворе между корпусами, они находят быстро. Льву там не рады. Поднимается шум, и Дайшо, воспользовавшись этим, ускользает, не прощаясь. Неспешно прогуливается по аллее к главным воротам. Утренний энтузиазм сменился раздражением, оно растёт, но не находит выхода. Дайшо отвлекается на возню у остановки, которая сопровождается громкими девичьими причитаниями. А ещё смехом. _Этот_ смех он узнает из сотни других. 

Дайшо пристраивается с краю толпы. Низкая девушка с тубусом, сумкой для чертёжной доски и макетом в два раза больше её самой безостановочно кланяется и пищит то ли извинения, то ли благодарности. _Он_ в пёстром свитере и потёртых джинсах с неизменно растянутыми коленками. Рюкзак с одной порванной лямкой, в кедах — разноцветные шнурки. _Он_ даёт девушке слабый щелбан по лбу, прерывая бесконечный поток слов, и запрыгивает в автобус. 

У Дайшо кровь приливает к лицу. Он делает неуверенный шаг вперёд. Водитель, заметив его манёвр, сигналит и держит дверь открытой, чтобы Дайшо успел забежать внутрь. Но что дальше? Сесть рядом и невзначай завести разговор? Это не будет выглядеть странно? Не хочется, чтобы _он_ посчитал Дайшо странным. Или подозрительным. 

Водитель сигналит ещё раз, но Дайшо отмахивается, и автобус, лязгнув дверьми, отъезжает. Раздражение продолжает накапливаться, как огромный клубок под рёбрами. От этого ощущения хочется плеваться, желательно ядом. Дайшо возвращается на аллею и держится неподалёку от той низкой девушки. Вещи не позволяют ей идти быстро. Она задевает прохожего сумкой, останавливается и долго кланяется его удаляющейся спине, никак не может удобно пристроить под мышкой сползающий макет. Когда злополучная ноша в очередной раз грозит выскользнуть, Дайшо ловко подхватывает её.

— Давай помогу. — Не только Куроо пользуется клише из сёдзе-манги при знакомстве. — Куда отнести? С какого ты факультета?

— Спасибо! Извините! Я... Ячи Хитока! Архитектурное отделение!

— Ну, пошли.

Ячи поправляет сумку и семенит следом, стараясь подстроиться под его шаг, но всё равно отстаёт. Дайшо сменяет гнев на милость, замедляется, и теперь чужая светлая макушка маячит рядом, едва доставая ему до плеча.

— Послушай. — Он осторожно подбирает слова. — Парень в дурацком свитере, с которым ты была на остановке. Он твой друг?

— Не совсем. Он друг друга моего молодого человека. А в чём дело? Что-то нужно от Конохи-сана?

— Кого?

— Коноха-сан. С остановки. Вы только что про него спрашивали.

 _Коноха._ Ладони предательски потеют. _Коноха._ Образ безымянного парня из столовой становится более полноценным. _Коноха._ Дайшо хочется повторять раз за разом, хочется произнести вслух, попробовать разные интонации. И чтобы Коноха обязательно обернулся с улыбкой и тоже позвал его. 

Дайшо хочет услышать, как звучит его имя голосом Конохи. 

Он ненадолго выпадает из реальности, и Ячи тянет его за рукав, давая понять, что они на месте. Дайшо аккуратно ставит макет на крыльцо. Ячи топчется рядом и, в конце концов, протягивает ему скидочный купон из местной закусочной. 

— Это в благодарность за помощь! Возьмите!

— Не стоит. Может, взамен расскажешь, как мне встретиться с Конохой-куном? Я должен ему отдать кое-что. 

— Мы были в одной компании всего пару раз, у меня даже его номера нет. Знаю только, что он с фармацевтического факультета, — хмурится Ячи. — Но вот Цукишима-кун, тот самый друг… Они довольно близко общаются, думаю, он сможет помочь. Сегодня уже поздно, но после занятий он обычно проводит время в библиотеке. А ещё он из клуба фотографии и, ну... вы понимаете. 

Дайшо приободряется, но всё равно кривится, оценивая, сколько денег на этот раз выбьют из него фотографы. Одно дело ― избавиться от компромата, и совсем другое — раскрыть чужие личные данные.

— Вот он. 

Ячи подсовывает свой мобильный. На экране — контакт «Цукки» с хмурым парнем на иконке. Растрёпанные волосы, очки, воротник белой рубашки над вырезом кардигана и неприятно знакомое выражение лица. Дайшо будто смотрит на собственное отражение в зеркале: сам строит похожую гримасу, когда приходится разбираться с очередным неприятным делом. А у Цукишимы, видимо, вся жизнь — одно большое неприятное дело. 

У выхода из кампуса его подхватывает под локоть Мика, подкравшись сзади. 

— Такой красивый — и один? Не составишь мне компанию?

— С вами, миледи, хоть на край света.

— Таких жертв не надо, просто сходи со мной по магазинам. Вечеринка на носу, а у тебя ни одной подходящей шмотки.

— Есть. И в достаточном количестве.

— Сотня чёрных водолазок? Так не пойдёт, Сугуру, ты должен блистать!

Мика, вообразив себя феей-крёстной, носится из бутика в бутик, в каждом заваливая Дайшо вешалками с одеждой. Музыка из колонок торгового центра играет на порядок громче, чем хотелось бы. Перед глазами рябит от мелькающих тряпок и ярких светильников, а ноги наливаются тяжестью. Мика вертит им как хочет и откровенно веселится, предлагая на выбор розовый кроп-топ с блёстками и что-то, напоминающее рыболовную сетку. Последней она приносит тёмно-зелёную гавайскую рубашку с крупным принтом монстеры.

— Я это не надену, — морщится Дайшо.

— Не отказывайся так быстро, ты даже не померил.

— Нет.

— Надень. — Мика с силой заталкивает его в примерочную.

Дайшо накидывает рубашку на свою водолазку. Плотная ткань приятно скользит под пальцами. Маленькие пуговицы легко продеваются через петли. Он оставляет две верхние свободными, затем, помедлив, заправляет полу за ремень брюк. Отражение в зеркалах примерочных всегда хуже реальности, но Дайшо выглядит стильно. И монстера уже не кажется такой похабной.

— А как сопротивлялся-то. — Мика выглядывает из-за шторки. Щёлкает затвор камеры. — Отправлю Куроо.

— Не смей.

— Он сказал, что тебе идёт.

— Мне не идёт. 

— Тебе лишь бы не соглашаться с ним. Не вредничай. Когда твой Коноха-кун увидит тебя в этой рубашке, он не сможет устоять.

— Прекрати мне льстить. — Дайшо ерошит её волосы по дороге на кассу.

В библиотеке после занятий немноголюдно. Цукишима за столом один, раздражённо дёргает плечом, когда Дайшо садится напротив.

— Здесь полно свободных мест.

— И тебе доброго дня, Цукишима-кун. Есть разговор. Знаком с ним? — Дайшо открывает из галереи фотографию Конохи, на которой успел изучить каждую тень, каждую складку на одежде и мог бы восстановить её по пикселям, если бы попросили. 

— Допустим. — Цукишима поправляет очки средним пальцем и равнодушно скользит взглядом по экрану. — В чём вопрос, Дайшо-сан?

— Не помню, чтобы представлялся.

— Нет нужды, вы легенда клуба фотографии. И я тоже себя не называл. Тем не менее вы знаете, как зовут меня, я — как вас. Давайте уже перейдём к сути.

Дайшо зря надеялся, что разговор пройдёт легко.

— Коноха-кун. Нужна информация про него. В идеале то, что в личном деле пишут в графе про хобби, интересы и любимые вещи. Цена, — он облизывает губы, — роли не играет.

— Для чего, позвольте поинтересоваться?

— Какая разница? Это не твоё дело.

— Моё, — Цукишима повышает голос и захлопывает книгу у Дайшо перед носом. Люди за соседними столами украдкой оборачиваются на них. — Я считаю крайне подозрительной и нездоровой вашу заинтересованность в моём друге. Вы что, сталкер? Прекратите следить за ним и искать обходные пути. Возьмите себя в руки и сделайте первый шаг.

— Кто ты такой, чтобы... 

Звонит телефон Цукишимы, лежащий на столе. Они переглядываются, но Дайшо реагирует первым — накрывает его ладонью на пару секунд раньше и подтаскивает к себе. С экрана на него смотрит Куроо, пальцы сложены в жесте «мир». Дайшо сбрасывает.

— Так это из-за тебя Куроо хвост распушил? — язвит он. — «Длинноногая блондинка с истфака».

— Не ведите себя как ребёнок. Отдайте телефон. — Лицо Цукишимы покрывается красными пятнами. — Куроо-сан не виноват, он упомянул вашу ситуацию вскользь. Было несложно угадать в его описании Коноху-сана, а дальше я додумал сам.

— Куроо-сан, — передразнивает Дайшо, — виноват в том, что вообще заговорил об этом при тебе. Трепло.

Он откидывается на стуле. Цукишиме некомфортно от его присутствия. Длинный язык Куроо сделал его невольным соучастником всей этой истории с охотой на Коноху. 

— Раз ты в курсе, то буду откровенным. Расскажи про Коноху-куна. Он мне _нравится._ Как тебе этот тупица Куроо.

— Мне не нравится Куроо-сан, — огрызается Цукишима. Красные пятна постепенно спускаются на шею.

— Конечно-конечно, продолжай обманывать себя, — отмахивается Дайшо. — Видел бы ты своё лицо сейчас. 

— Прекратите переводить стрелки. Ничего я вам не расскажу. И в клуб тоже можете не идти — по моей инициативе мы больше не оказываем... платные услуги, если можно это так назвать. А Конохе-сану не до вас, он проводит время с Акааши-саном, — мстительно прибавляет Цукишима.

В школьные годы было время, когда они с Микой увлеклись настольными играми, но единственной, которую они смогли найти у неё дома, была «Лестницы и змеи». Игроки в ней передвигают фишки по полю, чтобы добраться до финиша. Когда фишка останавливается на ячейке с лестницей, игрок поднимается вверх до её конца, а когда на ячейке с головой змеи — спускает вниз до хвоста. Если в начале недели Дайшо казалось, что его фишка каждый раз попадает на лестницу, то сейчас ему выпала длинная змея, бросившая его к старту. У Конохи есть _Акааши_. Тот самый Акааши с издательского дела, по которому страдает половина университета.

— Думаю, на этом разговор можно считать законченным, — Цукишима возвращается к отложенной книге. — Всего хорошего. И, кстати, лицо попроще сделайте.

— И, кстати, — копирует его тон Дайшо. — У Куроо есть привычка оставлять засосы на задней стороне шеи, так что будь внимательнее. Счастливо оставаться.

Дома он сползает по входной двери. Последние два дня выдались чересчур уж эмоциональными, Дайшо и не заметил, как сильно устал. Сумка остаётся лежать рядом со сброшенными ботинками, через силу он заставляет себя повесить пальто на вешалку, а не кинуть тут же. Свет он не включает. На ощупь добирается до кровати и падает лицом в одеяло. Кто бы мог подумать, что его выбьет из колеи то, что у Конохи есть отношения. Он ведь и не особо надеялся на взаимность. Он вообще ни на что не надеялся, но всё же загорелся идеей узнать про Коноху хоть что-то, кроме любви к жареной курочке. 

За окном громко воет сигнализация соседской машины, но у Дайшо нет сил подняться и закрыть его. Он даже не может заставить себя ответить Мике: пролистывает и оставляет без ответа её сообщения с обеспокоенными смайликами, тупо пялится в экран, щурясь от яркого света. Рядом с иконкой Куроо горит уведомление, но Дайшо не спешит открывать, ведь знает, что его там ждёт — очередная картинка с котом. Его и раньше выводила из себя привычка Куроо не извиняться словами.

— Пошёл ты, — шипит Дайшо и прячет телефон под подушку.

***

В караоке-баре, который культмасс арендовал для вечеринки, громко и многолюдно. По полу разбросаны трубочки и украшения от коктейлей, музыка ревёт, официанты не справляются с бесконечным наплывом заказов. Все давно разбились на мелкие группы, только Дайшо и несколько аутсайдеров сидят по одному. К нему то и дело подбегает Мика, спрашивает, всё ли у него хорошо и точно ли он не хочет домой. Дайшо отшучивается и отпивает из своего стакана, в котором больше воды от растаявшего льда, чем алкоголя. 

На другой стороне комнаты подвыпивший Куроо одной рукой пытается маленьким бубном отбивать ритм песни, а другой цепляется за Цукишиму. Дайшо морщится. Там же, через пару сидений, Коноха что-то увлечённо рассказывает Акааши. Одет он непривычно просто: белая футболка, джинсы и кеды — чуть менее разорванные чем те, которые Дайшо посчастливилось видеть. Нет и забавного хвостика: волосы зачёсаны назад и открывают уши. Они, как и щёки, немного раскраснелись от выпивки и духоты. Дайшо находит это очаровательным. 

Коноха наклоняется к Акааши, чтобы не надо было перекрикивать музыку, их плечи соприкасаются. Дайшо одним глотком осушает стакан и принимает единственное верное на данный момент решение — проветриться. 

На парковке у бара пусто. Он опускается на бордюр, закуривает и выпускает дым в небо.

— Ты из-за меня поднял на уши пол университета, а теперь вот так сбегаешь? 

Голос за спиной застаёт его врасплох. Внутри неприятно тянет, как при попадании в воздушную яму.

— Цукишима рассказал, что ты узнавал про меня. — Коноха садится рядом на корточки. Дайшо сдерживает порыв дёрнуться. — Не обижайся, если он наговорил тебе гадостей. Он просто беспокоится.

— Похоже, он хороший друг.

— Я Коноха. Коноха Акинори, фармфак. — Он протягивает ладонь.

— Дайшо Сугуру. Бизнес. Приятно познакомиться.

Свою руку он подаёт не глядя. Ладонь у Конохи горячая и слегка обветренная. Дайшо старается сжимать её не дольше, чем предусмотрено правилами приличия. Сердце бьётся так сильно, что, кажется, готово выскочить из груди, проломив рёбра. 

— Это нормально, что ты здесь, со мной, а не со своим парнем?

— Каким парнем?

— Акааши.

Коноха смеётся, запрокинув голову.

— Что Цукишима тебе наплёл? Мы друзья со старшей школы.

— Как к вам прибился Цукишима?

— Они с Акааши с одного факультета, но с разных отделений. Встретились на волейбольном матче: парень Акааши — профессиональный игрок, а Цукишима снимал фоторепортаж для местной газеты.

— Ячи с архитектурного?

— Познакомились через Цукишиму и время от времени ездим на одном автобусе. Она хорошая девочка.

— Отработка с педагогическим?

— У их факультета удобное время, а наше мне не подходит. — Он пожимает плечами. — Предсказывая твой следующий вопрос: белый халат носят не только медики, а в общежитии у меня друг.

Коноха поднимается, переминается с ноги на ногу. Дайшо метко выкидывает окурок в мусорку и прячет лицо в коленях. Скорее всего, это конец. Коноха всё узнал и по итогу вряд ли когда-нибудь посмотрит в его сторону. Надо хотя бы попросить его не распускать слухи, а то репутация Дайшо и так на волоске.

— Зачем так сложно? — Коноха садится напротив и похлопывает его по запястью, привлекая внимание. — Я давно заметил, что ты пялишься на меня в столовой. Мог просто подойти.

— А сам что не подошёл, раз такой умный? — огрызается Дайшо.

— Потому что ты каждый раз обедал со своей девушкой.

— Мика не моя девушка, — мычит Дайшо. — Она... это другое.

— Значит, у меня есть шанс?

Дайшо выпрямляется. Настала очередь Конохи отводить взгляд: он с преувеличенным интересом разглядывает свои кеды. Свет от клубной вывески падает ему на лицо. Оказывается, у него короткие ресницы, шрам над левой бровью и следы от пирсинга — на правой. Этого нельзя было заметить с расстояния, которое обычно их разделяло, но сейчас Дайшо как единственный зритель в театре на первом ряду. И представление только для него одного. 

— Ты издеваешься? Это был мой вопрос.

— С чего бы?

— Я наблюдал за тобой исподтишка? И пытался выведать про тебя хоть что-то через других? Не удивлюсь, если ты думаешь, что я сталкер и вообще знать меня не хочешь.

— Ты мне понравился ещё с _той_ потасовки на посвящении. И я рисовал тебя тайком. Можем поспорить, кто из нас больший сталкер. 

По интонации Дайшо быстро догадывается, про что именно говорит Коноха. 

— Да когда вы все про это уже забудете.

— Будет тебе, — хмыкает Коноха. — Я даже позавидовал тому лохматому, с которым…

Он замолкает на середине под осуждающим взглядом Дайшо. Из бара на парковку выходят люди, громко и пьяно смеются. Дайшо всегда считал красноречие своей сильной стороной, но сейчас не может подобрать нужных слов. Пригласить Коноху в кино? Банально до жути. Предложить встречаться? Они не герои сёдзе-манги в конце концов, у которых неземная любовь с первого взгляда. Они толком ничего не знают друг о друге, чтобы с головой нырять в то, что может иметь неприятный финал для них обоих.

— Так что? — Голос Конохи прерывает метания мыслей в голове Дайшо. — Дадим друг другу шанс?

Простая и одновременно хитрая формулировка. Шанс никого ни к чему не обязывает. Можно узнать друг друга поближе и получить из взаимной симпатии нечто большее, а можно разочароваться и пойти разными путями.

Удобно. 

Они оба это понимают. 

Дайшо кивает, Коноха повторяет за ним. Протягивает свой телефон, на котором, вопреки ожиданиям Дайшо, ни одной трещины, хотя он думал, что у лохматого и с виду бесшабашного Конохи экран должен быть покрыт ими.

— Забей свой номер.

Дайшо едва успевает набрать последнюю цифру, когда на него со спины наваливается перебравший Куроо и бессвязно мычит на ухо. Его за шиворот оттаскивает Ивайзуми, тоже не сильно трезвый, но хотя бы вменяемый. Он недоволен, потому что именно ему, а не кому-то другому, придётся тащить тушу Куроо до общежития. Сугавара, тайком стащивший бубен, агитирует всех желающих продолжить в другом месте. Кто-то снимает это безобразие на видео. 

Коноху замечает только Мика: изводится от любопытства, но ближе не подходит. Ничуть не смущённый вниманием, он подмигивает ей и усмехается: Мика отворачивается, делая вид, что вовсе не смотрела в их сторону.

— Похоже, тебе пора.

— И правда, — соглашается Дайшо. — До связи?

— До связи.

Стоит им с Микой дойти до метро, как приходит сообщение от незнакомого номера:

« _Это Коноха. Забыл сказать — рубашка тебе к лицу.»_


End file.
